


Noise

by amminyard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, Library AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amminyard/pseuds/amminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: USUK, "Come over here and make me."<br/>In which Alfred is noisy and Arthur just wants to finish his history essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

Arthur Kirkland had actually been looking forward to doing his history essay, if only for the fact that he had an excuse to spend the whole day in the local library. The place was huge, one of the biggest buildings in town, and decorated beautifully. It was grand, white, and quite colonial. Best of all, it was quiet.

Usually.

Unfortunately for Arthur, he walked into the old building to discover one incredibly talkative American ranting and raving about some comic book character to the poor boy next to him.

“Patriot deserves so much more credit than he gets! The boy went out in a battle and used himself to shield Captain America! He’s a hero!” The other boy didn’t seem to be arguing, but Alfred continued ranting for longer than it took Arthur to find a few books on his topic and sit down to write his essay.

Arthur sat and grumbled to himself, irritated beyond measure with the American. He tried to work on his essay, skimming through his books for appropriate evidence. After it took him thirty minutes to finish half of his first paragraph, during which time he would usually be at least finished with his second, Arthur had had enough.

“Alfred F. Jones, if you do not shut your bloody mouth I will _end_ you.”

At the sound of his voice, the two boys at the other table looked up. Grateful for the distraction, the poor boy who had unwittingly gotten caught up in Alfred’s rant scurried away to finish his comic in peace. Alfred, however, smirked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Jones. This is a library, you know. It’s meant for reading. And I can’t bloody well read with it so noisy. Honestly, it’s as if you enjoy being so damn obnoxious.”

Alfred hadn’t stopped smirking, his blue eyes lighting up with the prospect of messing with Arthur. “You want me to stop talking so bad? Come over here and make me.”

Arthur smirked back now, thinking of the one sure-fire way he knew to shut someone up. When he got up and started walking over, Alfred’s smirk dropped and he nervously asked, “Arthur? What exactly are you doing?”

Arthur reached Alfred’s table and sat, straddling his lap. He bent his head towards Alfred’s, and when their heads were so close their breath mixed, he replied, “As I was told,” and closed the gap between them.

As it turns out, kissing the boy senseless did make him stop talking, but it didn’t make him any quieter. In the end, both of them got kicked out of the library for making too much noise, but Arthur didn’t mind. He would finish his essay later; he had much more pressing things to do with Alfred first.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was a request from oh-no-my-feels. special thanks to onyxdecember for helping me come up with the library storyline. come say hi on tumblr @amminyard


End file.
